Major Crush
by teeheeFML
Summary: Laney still has a crush on Corey even if she has a boyfriend. Thing is that only her parents know and she's afraid if she tells the band, they'll kick her out. Should Laney stay with her boyfriend, or dump him for the band's safety? {LaneyxCorey} Rated T for Foul Language.
1. Chapter 1

Major Crush - Chapter 1 - Just The Beginning

*_**Laney's Point Of View***_

I walked in Corey's garage and noticed I was the 1st one inside. Where is Kin and Kon? I sat on the couch and set my bass case next to me. I look out the garage door, hoping for someone would come in. I tap my right foot on the ground, and felt a vibration on my leg.

I take out my phone and saw a text message:

_Hey Laney, I was wondering if you wanted to go 2 the park with me? {Heart} – Danny_

_Ri_ght, I had a boyfriend...and forgot about him. If I go, the band would be mad at me or if I don't go, Danny will probably dump me or yell at me again. Danny and I were together for a few weeks now and nobody knew except for my parents. My parents thought he was a great _lad_, and thought we should be together.

They didn't force me though, I actually liked him once I got to know him.

_Sure, in an hour. Meet me at my house! - Laney_

Oh please, I_ like_ him,so I wouldn't put a heart in there even if I love him. I press the _send_ button on my phone and quickly hid my phone in my front pocket. I hear footsteps and didn't bother to look up.

"Hey Lanes'' I still didn't look up. I bit my lip,thinking if I should tell him that I have a boyfriend. No, I shouldn't. What if I told him and he kicked me out of the band? "Hey,'' I mutter.

"Why so glum,chum?'' Corey punches my shoulder lightly. "Huh? Oh,nothing. Just thinking about the park,'' I place my bass case on my lap. "Why?'' He knows I'll never think about the park. "'Cause I'm thinking about going over there soon,'' I lift up my head and smile at him. "Alone?'' Core raises up his eyebrow and looks at me. "Psh, I'm not that dumb.'' I'm not that dumb enough to go alone with the Newmans running around.

"Can I go with you?'' He gave me his puppy eyes and he was really adorable-. Wait, Laney you have a boyfriend! "Oh um, you can't. I''m seeing my-'' Ugh, I'm so stupid! I almost told him! "My uh friend, Danny!'' I smiled,but Corey doesn't buys it. "And we wanted some boy to girl time so we can get to know each other better,'' I got up and set my bass case near the stage. "Mmmhmmm,'' He crosses his arms across his chest. "I swear I'm not lying!'' My hands are in the air. "Not Guilty,'' Corey chuckles and gives me a noogie.

"Hey lovebirds!'' Kon walks in, chuckling. "Can you please do it in another room?'' Kin tries not to crack up. Core lets go of me and I blush,but glare at them. "It's not like that, plus Lanes like a bro to me!'' _Bro,__bro,__bro,__bro._I frown,but quickly respond. "Yeah and Core's like a brother to me too!'' My heart breaks into a million. "So, who's ready for practice?'' Corey goes on stage and grabs his guitar. We all do the same with our instruments and got ready to play.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Song

Kin started the song by playing the piano.

_{Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man}

The song was _surprising_ actually. Core would never write a sad song! I eyed Corey as he commented how we played really great and that we nailed it. _It feels like I'm forgetting someone...DANNY!_ I quickly packed my bass back into the case and shouted a _**BYE!**_ While I ran back to my house to meet Danny.

~ **Corey's Point Of View ~**

The song was **perfect** for Lanes. I wrote it for her to you know, tell her my feelings in a few days. I saw Lanes in a hurry, packing her bass back into her case and shouted out a _**BYE!**_ I try to remember what we talked about...Right we were talking about the Park and Lanes said she had to meet a _boy_ named _Danny_ to get closer with. I knew she was lying 'cause first of all, she looked really nervous and second of all, **SHE HAS ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! **I didn't know her * shiver * _boyfriend _that well since I don't even know his name. "Corey, Hello? Earth to Corey!'' Kin shouted into my ear. "AH! What?!'' I glared at him. "Aw, I wanted to use my 'HELLO ARE YOU THERE?' Fart on you,'' Kon frowned. "Uh, no thanks. Hey you guys want to play a game?'' I asked excitedly, hoping it'll work.

"Ooo, what game?'' Kon asked jumping up and down. "I love games!'' Kin added, also jumping up and down. "It's called,'Follow Lanes and spy on her''!'' I faked a smile. Kin and Kon immediately said,"YES!'' But then realized what I said. "Dude, what the hay-hay? Do you like Laney?'' Kon asked me, suspiciously. "HMMMM?'' He stared straight into my eyes. "N-No!'' I blush.

"First rule of crushing, lying to your best friends about your feelings, Check.'' Kin took out a notepad and made a check next to it. "W-wait what?!'' My eyes were wide opened and my mouth hanged open in surprise.

"Second rule of crushing, stuttering a lot. Check,'' Kin putting another check on the notepad. "You know what? FINE! I'll go alone to spy on Lanes to keep her safe from that jerk!'' I ran away until I heard Kin again. "3rd rule of crushing, spying on them and calling their partner a jerk before you've met him/her. Check,'' Kin chuckling and put a check on the notepad again.

**NOTES: The song I used in this chapter is When I was your Man by Bruno Mars. I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR THE SONG! Thanks for coming out everybody! * Closes Garage Door * Oh almost forgot! Kburdick23: Oh She Will Soon! And thanks for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hi, Sorry for not updating for 6 days! I had a _bit_ of writer's block and I was going to write yesterday,but then I had guests over my house and was embarrassed about typing this chapter. Anyway, I'll make it up for you! 2 Chapters in 1 day! Sounds good? No? Fine here's a cookie. * gives you a cookie * I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR ANY SONGS I USED IN THIS STORY! Thank you! ONTO THE STORY!~**

_Danny's P.O.V.~_

I walked to Laney's house and listened to music on my iPod. My messy, midnight hair bounces up and down as I continue to stroll down the sidewalk. I saw Laney's house not so far, and ran up to the door and knocked. I **_love_** Laney, okay. She's my **everything**, I'm **crazy** about her. Not crazy enough to have wall posters of her in my bedroom. I couldn't wait to see her beautiful face and flaming-red hair. "Oh, Hello Daniel!'' Mrs. Penn welcomed me.

"Oh, Hello Mrs. Penn! Is Laney here?'' Of course she's here silly. She promised she'd be on time again. "I'm afraid not Daniel,but her band practice ended **10 minutes ago** so she should be here **any minute** now!'' Mrs. Penn smiled at me as I was angry in the inside,but I managed to smile. I turned off my iPod and tucked it into my front pocket.

She was with _that guy_ again. They always have to hang out everyday, which **angers** me thinking about he's _touching_ **my Laney**. The door slams open and closes and all you can hear is panting and footsteps.

~ _Laney's P.O.V. ~_

_Shit,Shit,Shit,Shit! _I open the front door then quickly close it and run up stairs to my bedroom. I close the door and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a few hair sticking out,my makeup messed up because of my sweat. I quickly place my bass case on my bed and quickly fixed my makeup and hair. I figured this would be a date so I quickly took off my regular clothes and replaced them with a red dress.

I took off the clip on my hair which released the other half of my hair. I tuck some of my hair behind my ears. I put on red lipstick and quickly fixed my bangs, which were clipped on the side,I took off the clip and quickly placed them on my forehead. The door opens and I turn around. Danny stood there, with a rose in his hand. He looked at me, astonished. "Laney, you look so beautiful. No you look drop-dead gorgeous!'' He hugs me and then places his lips over mine. I didn't close my eyes or do anything actually. I looked out the window and there I see something or someone,but I couldn't see their face or anything.

I blink and that person is gone. Danny finally lets go of me and gives me the rose. I blush and quickly thanked him and he holds my hand. We walked to the kitchen where my mother had a picnic basket waiting on the kitchen table. Danny grabs the basket and as we walk out, my mother said this which made me blush,"Have fun! But not too much fun!''

~_ Corey's P.O.V. ~_

I look into Lanes' bedroom window and saw _Danny_ hugging her. I couldn't see her face,but a dark red dress that would look _cute_ on her. Wait, I just called her cute and I can imagine her in it. I quickly look back to the window and see them **_kissing_**. Oh Yeah, Sure Lanes. Trying to get _closer _to him. A tear escapes my left eye and I bit my lip. I see Lanes look at me and I quickly hid somewhere,and just sat there, realizing he was her boyfriend, and I would never be hers. I wiped away my tears and heard voices. "Are you ready for the park Laney?'' "Yea, I was wondering if I could tell you something when we get there?'' I open my eyes and look at Lanes. She looked stunning, and so beautiful. She looked like an angel from heaven. "Sure babe,'' Danny places his arm around Laney's shoulder as they walked to the park.

**OKAY, first of all, here are the links so you can see how Laney looks like. Her hair and dress that's all. Both are separately links so here you go. Hair : ** AND Dress : i00. .

**Anyway, Dj Marvin : Thanks! And I think I'll use that song in the story!**

** Kburdick23 : Yay indeed my friend! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4 - LAST CHAPTER

~**Hii everyone, I'm sorry for not uploading fan-fictions every 4 days or 3 days,because I went to Las Vegas to see an One Direction concert (Yes,I'm a HUGE directioner so go ahead and unfollow me or my story) and then we stayed there for 2 more days. I can't believe they're real though, they're all adorable! Anyway, thanks everyone who's following me, reviewing, and following this story! ONTO THE STORY! AND OF COURSE I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR ANY SONGS I USE IN THIS CHAPTER/STORY~**

_* Nobody's P.O.V. *_

As Laney and Danny held hands until they reached to the park, Corey watched them behind trees,bushes and of course, disguised himself as another person. Not far from Corey is Kin and Kon, who were curious about the blue-haired teenager stalking their best friend. Kin and Kon snuck behind Corey as he was on a tree, keeping an eye on his Lanes. "Hey Corey!'' Kon shouted loud enough to make the poor boy fall off the branch.

"Can you guys at least be quiet, I'm playing a _game_!'' Corey frowned at the twins. "Sorry,but I thought we could help you,'' Kin whispered. "Okay then, how do you think we can split them up?'' Corey asked in a whisper. "Well if we can get a distraction, we'll get Laney before that guy will notice!'' Kon whispered.

"Okay so who'll distract them?'' Corey asked as the brothers shrugged. "Oh, we can crack a bee hive which the bees will think Laney's _boyfriend_ broke it and chase him as Laney will be confused then me and Corey can snatch her!'' Kin raised his voice a little. "Okay Kon go get a bee hive and smash it into pieces!'' Corey high-fived Kin and looked at Kon with hope in his eyes. "Fine, I'm getting paid for this though!'' Kon grabbed a bee hive and quickly threw it at Danny which caused him to fall and then get chased by bees.

Corey and Kin quickly snatched Laney and Corey carried her over his shoulder as Laney, who didn't know it was Corey at all, kicked and screamed until they reached the Garage. "Corey? Kin? Kon?'' Laney struggled as they tied her to a chair.

~ Laney's P.O.V ~

I looked around and saw familiar faces. "Corey? Kin? Kon?'' I questioned as I struggled. Why would they kidnap me? "Laney, I just wanted you to listen to this song I wrote for you, actually all 3 of them,'' Core smiled shyly at me as I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

{_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now__  
__Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same__  
__When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down__  
__'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name___

_It all just sounds like oooooh…__  
__Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize__  
__That I should have bought you flowers__  
__And held your hand__  
__Should have gave you all my hours__  
__When I had the chance__  
__Take you to every party__  
__'Cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
__Now my baby's dancing__  
__But she's dancing with another man___

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways__  
__Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life__  
__Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…__  
__And it haunts me every time I close my eyes___

_It all just sounds like oooooh…__  
__Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize__  
__That I should have bought you flowers__  
__And held your hand__  
__Should have gave you all my hours__  
__When I had the chance__  
__Take you to every party__  
__'Cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
__Now my baby's dancing__  
__But she's dancing with another man___

_Although it hurts__  
__I'll be the first to say that I was wrong__  
__Oh, I know I'm probably much too late__  
__To try and apologize for my mistakes__  
__But I just want you to know___

_I hope he buys you flowers__  
__I hope he holds your hand__  
__Give you all his hours__  
__When he has the chance__  
__Take you to every party__  
__'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance__  
__Do all the things I should have done__  
__When I was your man__  
__Do all the things I should have done__  
__When I was your man__ }_

Tears formed as he continued singing to me. Wait, we practiced that song earlier today.

_{__So here's another day  
I'll spend away from you  
Another night I'm on another broken avenue  
My bag is ripped and worn  
Then again now so am I  
Take what you want to take  
What you wanna take  
What you..  
I miss the stupid things  
We'd go to sleep and then  
You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 AM  
Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me  
Do what you wanna do  
What you wanna do  
What you.._

_ Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight_

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to..

Hotels are all the same  
You're still away from me  
Another day  
Another dollar that I'll never see  
Gonna get the pieces  
The pieces  
Pieces of something good  
Lie just a little lie  
Just a little lie  
Just a..  
I wonder what your doing  
I wonder if you doubt it  
I wonder how we ever used to go so long without it  
I don't know where to go  
I'm going back to you  
Be where I ought to be  
Where I ought to be  
Where I..

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
_Take me with you  
I start to miss you_

Take me Home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die}

Tears fell down onto my dress.

_{Now you were standing there right in front of me  
I hold on, it's getting harder to breathe  
All of a sudden these lights are blinding me  
I never noticed how bright they would be_

I saw in the corner there is a photograph  
No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you  
It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass  
This bed was never made for two

I'll keep my eyes wide open  
I'll keep my arms wide open

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star  
I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand, oh  
Seems like these days I watch you from afar  
Just trying to make you understand  
I'll keep my eyes wide open, yeah

Don't let me  
_Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go_

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone }

"I won't" I thought. Kin and Kon untied me and quickly I ran to Core and hugged him. "So what I'm trying to say is that will you be my-?'' He started then I interrupted him. "Yes,'' I hugged him until someone rudely disrupted the moment. "Oh so you're cheating on me now with this piece of shit?'' Danny came into view, unhurt. "Wha-?'' Kon tilted his head in confusion. "What I wanted to say to you in the park was that We're over!'' I let go of Corey and came face-to-face with Danny. "I don't care if you want to break up! But we won't since I don't want to!'' He yelled at me. "What? We're over! I liked you as a friend,but my parents chose you as my boyfriend and I had to _follow the script!'' _I shouted as he slapped me.

I didn't feel a thing at first then felt the pain on my cheek. "WELL I LOVE YOU! AND I STILL WILL EVEN IF YOU'RE WITH THAT PUNK!'' He yelled at me as I rubbed my cheek. I heard Corey yelling at him and then I looked up to see them face-to-face. "You do not slap a girl! And Lanes will never love you, you fucking piece of shit! I don't care if I get arrested,but DON'T EVER HURT MY LANES!'' Corey punched him into the face. Wait, he said My Lanes. "Are you okay? I will never ever let him hurt you again Lanes,'' He helped me up and hugged me. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!'' He pulled me away from Core and kissed me. It was disgusting and horrifying. I tried to pull away,but he tighten his grip on my wrists.

~ Corey's P.O.V. ~

I felt someone take Laney away from me and I look up to see that bitch kissing Lanes. My eyes widen as I see the image again. I felt anger come over me and next thing I know, he's lying on the floor unconscious and Lanes is hugging me again. Kin and Kon were calling the cops and giving them information quietly. The Paramedics came and took Laney's Ex into the hospital as they patched Laney's wrists and cheek. Her wrists were pale,very pale. For my fist, it was okay,but they still had to check it.

* 3 DAYS LATER TRANSITION *

Laney's cheek was healing and Danny was put in jail for shit he did to us and won't be released until 3-4 years. Our parents accepted us being in a relationship and supported us along with our fans and best buds. It was peaceful,until Danny was released.

THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE! * Closes Garage Door *

**IT'S DONE! Thank u everyone who supported me! Another Story coming up soon and then I'll do the story after Daniel is released. School starts in less than a month which sucks so I have to buy supplies and shit. So stop reading and good-night everyone. It's 4:56 AM over here and I have to sleep so bye! P.S. The Songs that were used in this chapter were "When I Was Your Man By Bruno Mars". "Cross My Heart By Marianas Trench". And Lastly "Don't Let Me Go By Harry Styles" LoL anyway to honest with you guys, the last 2 songs I used in this chapter is like my relationship with my best guy friend and it's creeping me out. Yup and seriously people mistake us or him and my best friend together and me and him made a promise to never leave eachother's side or betray each other. And The lyrics in Cross my heart " **_You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 AM .Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me _**" Um, we did that 3 or 2 times saying sexual things to each other but that was in the past! Anyway, thank you all who actually read this far (here) and sorry this is a short story. Bye Love You Guys!**


End file.
